


ADMISSIONS OF GUILT

by tardis_mole



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis_mole/pseuds/tardis_mole
Summary: Ellie still needs answers, the Latimers need closure and Sharon Bishop needs a win. But Joe is about to open another hornet’s nest for everyone.





	ADMISSIONS OF GUILT

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Stuff: No money, goods or services have been exchanged for this story. No breach of copyright is intended. The original work and it's characters are owned by the production companies, authors and scriptwriters. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and the entertainment of my readers. I will return them when they tire of me; the characters that is. My readers are non-negotiable.
> 
> ***** DO NOT COPY, SAVE, REPOST OR SHARE THIS WORK. ***** Doing so constitutes stealing under the Theft Act 1968.
> 
> Author’s notes: SPOILER ALERT!! Set during Season 2. A/U
> 
> alternate timeline, broadchurch, hardy/miller, rated t

Admissions Of Guilt

Date: February 13 2015

Author: Tardis Mole

Genre: Broadchurch

Rating: T

Pairings/Characters: Hardy/Miller

Warnings: Child abuse (mentioned). Angst.

Summary: Ellie still needs answers, the Latimers need closure and Sharon Bishop needs a win. But Joe is about to open another hornet’s nest for everyone.

Legal Stuff: No money, goods or services have been exchanged for this story. No breach of copyright is intended. The original work and it's characters are owned by the production companies, authors and scriptwriters. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and the entertainment of my readers. I will return them when they tire of me; the characters that is. My readers are non-negotiable.

***** DO NOT COPY, SAVE, REPOST OR SHARE THIS WORK. ***** Doing so constitutes stealing under the Theft Act 1968.

Author’s notes: SPOILER ALERT!! Set during Season 2. A/U

ĐĐ

“Did you have sex with Claire?

“Go to sleep, Miller!”

Incensed, Hardy rolled onto his side. There was a long silence. Until Hardy broke it unexpectedly.

“What did you do after you got drunk the other night?”

Ellie opened her eyes, at first unsure if she hadn’t dreamed the question. She turned her head. “Seriously. You’re asking me that, but you won’t answer me?”

“Fine. No. I didn’t. Nor would I. She tried it on with me, but I wasn’t interested. Your turn.”

“We went back to Claire’s,” Ellie hedged.

“And then what?”

Ellie gritted her teeth. “For God’s sake! What is this? An interrogation?”

He looked at her over his shoulder in the dark. “Who with?”

She frowned at him. “Who with what?”

“You had sex.”

“Who told you that?”

“No one. I worked it out for myself. The guilty look you had the next day was a big give-away, but your refusal to answer now is even more telling.”

“Oh, so now you’ve decided to be my moral compass, have you? Decided to play the jealousy card, have you?”

“Yes!” he retorted, turning to face her. “I am jealous!” he cut in tightly.

Ellie stared at him in astonishment. “Ok. Bit weird,” she said quietly. “Yes. I had sex. And I didn’t enjoy it, if you must now. What brought this on? Missing your wife?”

“Ex-wife! And no, I’m not. Why? Are you missing Joe?”

Ellie slapped his face. Though not hard enough, considering. Why the hell would he ask her that?

He held her gaze for a few second before lying down and rolling away from her. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve fancied you from day one. Didn’t it occur to you to ask?” he finished.

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it!”

“Fraternisation rules.” he pointed out. “And you’re still married. I don’t play favourites, hence why I call you Miller and not Ellie. Which, by the way, brought me a lot of attention. The Chief Super had me watched from day three.”

“Why?”

“Because I told her that I had feelings for you. And in the next breath I told her you hated my guts. And I concluded in the third breath by telling her that in that environment neither of us will break the code of conduct. I’m more likely to be dead and cold before Ellie Miller even notices me beyond the facade I brought with me from Sandbrook.”

“Wow... So, you were taking steps to protect the Danny Latimer investigation, just in case they did to you in Court what Joe’s solicitor did to me? Or worse, the Press? And you plan to do the same with the Sandbrook case? If I take it on?” She heard him confirm that as he rolled onto his back. “You know, you could have given me a bit of forewarning.” Ellie frowned. “What facade?”

“The one that says I don’t care,” he pointed out quietly. “Hadn’t you at any time wondered why I’m like this? Or did you think I was Shitface because I chose to be?”

“What?”

He turned to look at her. “Oh, I am aware of what people call me. They call me that because they don’t bother to ask. They just assume. Try going through Court only to have all your hard work thrown in your face, knowing it failed because your cheating wife lost a vital piece of evidence, and be called a failure in her place, and still be happy at the end of it. Sandbrook could have killed me. Broadchurch almost did. But I am this close, Ellie, this close.” he told her pleadingly, holding up his finger and thumb in the dark. “But I’m scared now. Scared that no one will listen, scared that I’ll die without this case solved, scared that I won’t make it to my operation, scared that some other bastard’s going to come along and take Sandbrook and claim it for themselves. My ex-wife not being the least of them.”

Ellie reached up and gently wiped away a silvery line down his cheek.

There was a long pause.

“What did you do that for?”

“Because you looked like you needed a bit of gentleness in your life,” she replied quietly. “You need someone.”

“You might be angling for my job, but that vacancy is not up for grabs.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t. Please. If I lose myself in you...”

He didn’t finish the thought.

Ellie lifted her head and kissed him and settled back against the pillow. Now he was astonished. And so was she. She hadn’t realised her feelings were that close to the surface.

“Just in case you still thought I hated your guts,” she said, since he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. It had surprised her too. She hadn’t planned on kissing him. Yet. “You can be intolerable sometimes, but you’re still human. Still have feelings. Sometimes you need to offload a bit. Let someone else carry the burden.”

He picked his jaw up and leaned closer, and kissed her in return. “Just one,” he told her.

“Why just one?”

“Because...” He sighed carefully. “I’m extremely aroused right now. And I can’t have sex. I don’t dare.”

“It’ll be the boatyard again,” she realised.

“If I’m lucky.”

“When’s your operation?”

He blew out a breath and flopped onto his back. “Hopefully not long,” he hedged, knowing she’d sit with him in the hospital if he told her. He sighed. In light of everything he knew it was a bad idea to keep secrets from her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. “The truth? Next Thursday afternoon. Just don’t tell anyone. And don’t sit with me, either. I know you. You’ll be fussing over me like a mother hen. And I’ll be out of action for a month after.” 

“That desperate, are you?” She grinned in the dark.

“Don’t tease,” he begged. “I’ll need you to handle things while I’m in hospital. Lean on Claire. Keep Lee on his toes.”

She pulled back the amusement a little and turned onto her side to face him. Here they were, in bed together, admitting to having feelings for each other, and he was still insisting on ‘strictly professional’ shop talk. “No one’s ever fancied me before,” she told him.

“Really? Hmm. The men you’ve been around must have been blind or gay.”

“Thanks,” she said, suddenly very pleased. “I want to ask what that says about Joe, but I don’t want to go there. Not this late at night. And he doesn’t count. Not anymore.” She paused. “You’re not so bad yourself, by the way.”

“What about the beard?”

“Well, kissing you is like kissing a pin cushion, but it’s rustic. Gives you an edge, a mysterious air, like you’re hiding something.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Your face, mostly.”

Hardy suddenly coughed a laugh. Ellie giggled.

“Goodnight, Ellie.”

“Goodnight, Alec.”

Đ

In a quiet room at the back of the Courts, both legal teams opened their envelopes sent from the coroner’s office by hand that morning. The missives had been a long time coming, due to the difficulty in getting clear results from the second autopsy ordered by the Defence team. It often took up to four weeks to get DNA evidence, so they were grateful to have them this early at all. The Latimer family would get a copy by post the following morning, much condensed.

Ben perched on the arm of the chair behind Jocelyn, and read aloud the contents of the letter, making it look casual rather than necessary.

“New autopsy results show bruising to the anal muscle and to the rectum that didn’t show up in the original autopsy, but also yielded other more substantial information. Semen was found and a DNA profile was obtained. It matches the defendant, Joe Miller.”

Jocelyn looked at the second sheet with the DNA results that had come with the letter, and turned to a much more subdued Sharon. “You have no choice, now. You must put Joe Miller on the stand.”

“Your credibility would be shot down, if you don’t,” Ben added. “You ordered the autopsy to be redone. Now you have to justify it to the Court and to the family.”

“But, if we do that, you’ll get to question him first,” Abby reasoned, though she was resigned to the fact as much as Sharon standing beside her. “We already knew he was guilty without this. But now you’ll tear our case apart. How do we follow that?”

Sharon looked at her and spoke just two words. “We don’t.” She made a feeble attempt to raise her hands, but they flopped uselessly at her sides. She now regretted taking the case, but work was work. And she suspected this would be her last trial. She could face suspension for this. Abby, on the other hand, faced being struck from the roll. “I had to try. Forensics was as tight as a duck’s arse. And in my place, Jocelyn, you would have done the same.”

“I did warn you,” Jocelyn reminded her. “Now you must finish it, with as much professionalism and dignity as you can muster.”

Đ

“How long was it before the strain on your marriage, caused by your cheating wife, sent you-”

“My wife did not cheat on me!” Joe cut in with annoyance.

Sharon was silenced by the retort. She was not shocked by his words, just his tone.

“Why have you made these accusations, anyway?” he demanded. “I’ve only seen you twice since the plea hearing. And all you did was tell me shut up and what to wear. And everything you said to me, you changed in here, twisting everything. I’ve sat there in the dock, listening to your pack of lies and your accusations-”

“Mr. Miller, keep your answers relevant,” the Judge told him.

Joe looked at her. “It is relevant, my lady. Please, let me finish.”

The Judge pursed her lips. “This is your defence counsel,” she pointed out.

“Not when she tears up innocent people, my lady,” Joe returned. “Slap me with Contempt of Court, if you need to, but please, let me finish speaking.”

The Judge hesitated. “Continue.”

Joe turned back to a now shocked Sharon. “My wife did not cheat on me,” he repeated. “If anything, she is the most loyal person I’ve ever met. Whose idea was it to accuse my wife of having an affair with her boss that everyone in the police station will tell you never happened? She hated Hardy. He took her job. She only invited him to our house for dinner because I told her to. I wanted to see if he could tell I was the murderer. I knew from looking at him that he was suffering some kind of heart condition. A mate of mine at the pharmacy confirmed there was a new medication request for a heart condition. They kept running out from a certain date and I put two and two together and worked out who it was. When I was still working, I used to take medicines from the hospital pharmacy to the local chemist whenever supplies ran out. Not controlled drugs, just the urgent dressings and prescriptions. It saved having to call a courier, which can take a couple of days and puts patient’s lives at risk. I knew Hardy was ill. So I gave him spicy food and wine, on purpose, to bump him off. 

Ellie’s jaw dropped and she whipped around to stare at Hardy, sitting behind her. His face was ashen with horror. He felt several pairs of eyes on him, but he couldn’t tear his own from Joe on the stand. The Jury now were sitting up in shock, rather than their previous bored attitudes. The rest of the Court, Jocelyn, Beth and Mark, were in silent astonishment. Even the Judge was speechless.

“Almost succeeded, too, and would have if Becca hadn’t found him on the bathroom floor that night.” Joe continued. “But right up until the end of the investigation, I was the only one in the town that hadn’t been questioned. Accusations were sent in all directions and another man died because of me. An innocent man. And I felt I had to speak out, confess. But I didn’t want to do that to my wife. In Court, I’ve stayed silent, because you told me to. And then you stand there and tear people apart like it’s a game to you. I’m a sick and vile man, but you don’t talk to or about my wife like that. It was your idea to keep me out of the witness box, so you could play circus with people’s lives. I don’t know what changed your mind, but I’m here now and I will speak. My wife never knew a thing, so you leave her alone.” Joe felt a tear slide down his cheek. 

“I never meant to kill Danny,” he continued after a pause. “It wasn’t murder. It was an accident. That’s why I changed my plea. We argued. He wanted me to stop seeing him. He was going to call his mum and tell her. I took his phone off him. He was going to run out and tell his dad and I grabbed him. Something else took over. Like a monster. What my former colleague said was true. When something clicks in my head, I’m gone. It happened that night, at the hut. I got him by neck and held him to the wall... Shouted in his face... I was gone. And then... he collapsed. And I knew. I knew he was dead.” His voice broke a little. “I tried to get rid of the evidence. But then I gave myself up. I gave my statement,” he glared at Sharon. “I told the truth. I came here, with what little self respect that gave me, and you stood there and got it withdrawn. Like I was a liar. Like everyone was a liar. Like the forensics was a liar. 

“But to have got that information about Lucy...” He slowly shook his head. “You’d have to have slept with her or Olly and stolen it, coz she’s too proud to have told you openly. I’m glad I’m not paying you, because you’re both bigger monsters than I am. I’ll go to prison, and rightly so. While you walk away.” He turned to the judge. “My lady, I was given the wrong advice by Sharon Bishop, and none at all from Abby Thompson. I’d like to change my plea to guilty of child abuse and manslaughter, and attempted murder of a police officer. And I’d like to add two names to the charges of child abuse.”

“Name them,” the Judge prompted.

“Tom Miller and Fred Miller.”

“No!”

The Court erupted with a horrified gasp that seemed to echo the cry from Ellie in the gallery. Hardy caught her as she passed out and, aided by Olly, carried her from the Courtroom. Lucy ran after them to help.

Beth and Mark watched them go, barely able to draw breaths. Jocelyn, in utter shock, turned to Ben. No one had even thought to find out if Danny had been one of several rather than the isolated incident as it had been reported to have been.

Sharon sank back in her seat, knowing she was lost. The Judge was silent for some time as the Court rumbled with whispers and sobbing. She caught the look from the Court Clerk.

“Silence in Court,” the Clerk ordered.

As the hush returned, the Judge pursed her lips. “Thank you for your candour, Mr Miller. Please return to the dock.”

Joe allowed the guard to escort him back. Only once there did the Judge finally find the wherewithal to make a decision. She turned to the Jury.

“Members of the jury, thank you for your careful attention to the case. You have been observant and discharged your duties honourably. I am sure that you are all aware now that you will not be required to hear the summing up or to deliver a verdict. This has been an extremely difficult and distressing case, and as such this Court excuses you all from any future jury duty, including those of you sworn in for further cases. You may leave the Court. Thank you.

Đ

Ellie sobbed out her heart, distraught and broken. She had come round quite quickly, but was inconsolable. Hardy sat crumpled on the floor of the upper lobby, holding her. He winced a little, realising he had overexerted himself. Olly passed him a bottle of water and Hardy looked up at him quizzically.

“I’d rather you not die. Wouldn’t want to put that in my next tweet,” Olly reasoned.

Hardy almost snatched the bottle and let go of Ellie to take a couple of tablets. He then passed the bottle back to Olly. “I don’t doubt you’ve already tweeted that I’m practically at death’s door, and have been waiting to dance on my grave when I’m gone.”

Olly said nothing, but his face revealed his regrets.

“I feel sick,” Ellie suddenly announced.

Đ

She retched dryly over the bowl in the Court’s ladies toilets, her stomach already empty. Strangely it was the same cubicle she had sat on the week before after being torn up in Court over an affair that had never happened.

As she retched again, she could feel Hardy’s hand on her shoulder. Like support. Like comfort. Like a tether to something good. Like life was worth living. She wondered if she would ever believe it.

She knew he was feeling just as horrid. Had to be. Her husband had admitted, in Court, to attempting to kill him. As if child abuse wasn’t bad enough. She wondered if Hardy would bring charges. She flushed the toilet and rested her head against the cubicle partition.

“What happens now?”

“Tom and Fred will be questioned by trained staff from the victim’s unit,” Hardy relied. “Weymouth has a specialist team trained to work with toddlers. Joe’s admitted to it, so it’ll be a formality. He’ll be taken back to prison and a new hearing will be called, new evidence gathered. His plea will be read out again and he’ll be sent back to prison to await sentencing.”

He fell silent. Ellie looked up at him, but he didn’t look at her. He was angry, she could tell. He was also upset. How had he missed the opportunity to ask Joe if Danny had been a lone case? Why had he ever assumed that it was?

“It’s likely that Sharon Bishop will be suspended or struck off,” he went on. “Probably both of them. In that event, they’ll never practice again.”

“Joe nearly killed you.”

Hardy nodded, still not looking at her. “That night... I thought I could walk it off. But by the time I got to the hotel... I didn’t get to my tablets in time. I only survived because a fussy customer in the room beneath mine complained at the noise when I fell.”

Ellie huffed a laugh at the irony. “That’s you all over. Can’t do anything quietly.”

Hardy’s cheeks twitched, almost allowing a smile. “Us all over. Humour in a dark place. And if you don’t mind, I’ll keep that cup you threatened for me and use it on Joe. And I need that operation first. I’ve got to live long enough, Miller.” He was silent for a long moment. “What will you do now that Joe has changed his plea?”

“Divorce him, get rid of him. Been trying for months, but he refused. I’ve got more grounds now. He can’t refuse. Then it’ll be twelve weeks of hell waiting for the Decree Absolute. And then I’ll change my name, get my sons’ names changed.”

“Didn’t you try before?”

“Tried but he refused to sign. And if he still refuses I’ll be stuck married to him for two and half years. I wish I was newly married. I could have got an annulment and had him out of my life in forty-eight hours. I’m just blessed with sucky luck!” she groused.

“Will you sell the house?”

“No. That’s mine,” she replied. “Bought and paid for before I got married. It was my mum’s house. My dad had an endowment mortgage, twenty-five year contract. Paid it off in eight. I grew up in that house. It was left to me in my mum’s Will. I’ll paint the place, top to bottom. Change everything. But that’s my home.” She looked up at him. “I will not let Joe break me. And I will do everything I can to help my boys.”

“Does that mean you’ll come back to Broadchurch for good?”

“Yeah. Get a job. Can’t go back to the police. Who’d want me back?”

“I would. I could be back at work next month. Who’s going to chuck insults and fish and chips at me at ten o’clock at night if you’re not there?” Finally he turned his head to look at her, and took out an envelope from his inside pocket. He held it out to her. “Turns out, I’m not alone either. Take it. I promised I’d pass it on.”

“What is it?”

“Not exactly sure, but the Chief Super mentioned something about exoneration. If so, you’ll be back on duty before I am. If I survive.”

“You better bloody survive,” she grated. “Or I’ll be the one dancing on your grave. I’ll make sure you don’t get a minute’s peace!”

He said nothing, just held the envelope out to her.

Ellie pushed to her feet and took the envelope. She read her name on the front, the banner of South Wessex Police across the top, and turned it over, ripping it open. Inside was a notice of the results of the internal inquiry, and a call for a full and unconditional return to duty at Broadchurch CID. It was even addressed to DS Ellie Miller.

“When did you get this?”

“This morning. Is it good news?”

“You don’t know?”

“No. What does it say?”

“I’ve been cleared of wrongdoing and they’ve recalled me to Broadchurch CID.” She looked at him quizzically. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I told them everything I knew. And apparently, I... had a knock on effect with the team.”

“Did you shout at them? Tell me you didn’t.”

“I didn’t shout at anyone,” he denied. “I told them what happened in Court, that you had had no support from the very people who knew the truth, and they acted under their own steam. More or less.”

“What do you mean, more or less?”

“I might have pricked a few consciences. Highlighted a few things in conversation.”

Ellie glared at him darkly.

“I did not shout. I did not threaten. I did not cajole it out of them. I simply told them what had happened in Court and Dom came to tell me later what had followed on from that. Apparently, there was a queue of people waiting outside the Chief Super’s office. They missed you. And, frankly, so did I.” He looked at the letter in her hands and then lifted his gaze to meet hers. “Come back?” he added quietly.

“And work under you? We hate each other. And you’re a terrible boss to work with!”

“And that latter part won’t change,” he promised. “But I want the best DS under me.”

“In the non-sexual sense, I hope!” she threw back.

“I’m not being your rebound, Miller, so get that straight in your mind, right now. You’re hurting and down and kicked into a corner. I’m missing my wife and still have Sandbrook hanging around my neck like a noose.”

“Missing your wife?” she cut in. “How can I answer that?”

“I meant in concept. I was married as long as you were. It takes a long time to come to terms with losing a marriage you worked hard at, and I’ve had to leave my daughter behind,” he explained. “Joe’s trial is practically closed. You’re out of the rut. Now help me out of mine. Do I have to make that an order, or will you come back quietly?”

Ellie stared at the dark look in his eyes. He meant it. “Yes... I’ll come quietly.” She rolled her eyes. “I sound like an arrested suspect.”

“Well, if they all said that our work would be done a lot quicker.”

Ellie thought about it. “Ok. Get someone to reopen the Sandbrook case, get me access to all the files and I’ll see if you’ve missed anything. In return, my boys need someone they can trust to get them through VU in one piece, someone who has experience with that department. Especially Tom. I doubt he’ll want to be around men for a while, and I still need to win him back.”

Finally, Hardy allowed a smile, a gentle but supportive one. “That would be my pleasure. Welcome back, DS Miller.”

“Boise,” she corrected. “Ellie Boise.”

He held out his hand. “We didn’t get off on the right foot. Let’s try that again. Pleased to meet you, Ellie Boise.” 

ĐĐ

Finished


End file.
